And He Loved Her
by Lil-Sun-Rie
Summary: He held her, as their last breaths mingled in the humid, summer air, and he loved her. [Sesshoumaru x Kagura, oneshot]


**And He Loved Her**

He held her, as their last breaths mingled in the humid, summer air, and he loved her. Sesshoumaru x Kagura, one-shot

(This is actually an experimental fic… so feedback would be nice.)

**And He Loved Her

* * *

**

Kagura wearily laid down on the soft tuft of yellow-green grass, absolutely loving the way the grass poked against her back. Shifting ever-so-slightly, she grinned at the small itch that started to work its way up her bare legs and into her kimono clad body. It was so strange, sitting out here alone; it gave her some semblance of peace, a feeling she's never experienced before. It made her feel almost _whole_.

The wind whistled gently across the sun-kissed field. Kagura's keen, demon ears couldn't hear anything for miles; the only sounds that filled her head was the wind, the grass, and her own breathing. She was lost in her own world where only she existed, where she controlled her fate. The windswept grass beat against her legs, which made her think of something else that beats. She could only imagine the beating in her chest and soon she matched her imaginary heart with the beating grass.

The slanting sunbeams were so beautiful from Kagura's point of view. The way they just seemed to begin so strongly, so vividly and then just suddenly disappear, to just suddenly merge into the scenery. The way several tiny specs of flowers, pollen, or even bugs floated across the beams was just so breathtakingly beautiful that Kagura almost forgot to breathe.

Looking down at the scene, from your transcendent position as a reader, you wouldn't have, couldn't have ever anticipated the imminent doom that would soon befall this wind witch.

The sun was setting. The brilliant orange sky surrounded her lone figure as she stood atop a small hill. The sun outlined her body and, for once, Kagura felt beautiful. She felt the wind brush against her cold cheeks, against her slender neck, her insanely thing fingers… She almost felt like a normal human being, like a child grasping at the wind as if she could hold it.

The ironic and sad thing is that she could.

Kagura sighed. She knew she could never attain that feeling to its fullest, the feeling of accepting an order higher than yourself, the feeling of losing yourself in the passions that were completely new to you. Kagura thrust herself into the open wind, which grew stronger on her command, and opened her arms wide to the only certainty she ever had, which was her power to control the wind.

She embraced the invisible nature, pretending for a moment that she was normal. She embraced the wind almost as one would embrace a lover.

She embraced a figure, a silhouette in her mind.

Suddenly, the objects of her thoughts appeared before her in the glorifying orange backdrop. His normally silver hair glowed with a type of golden sheen that caused a hitch in her breathing.

I hope you, the reader, realize that this "person" (I'm sure you already saw it coming) is Sesshoumaru-sama, the Lord of the West. He approached her and soon Kagura was no longer embracing an imagined figure, she was locked in an embrace with this intruder. 

By intruder, I mean an intruder into her mind, her heart, her peace.

Kagura pulled back, looking up into his tattooed face, silently noting the way in which the sun touched his snow white skin.

From afar, one wouldn't have been able to distinguish the two figures, the looked like one being.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't want you to be alone."

Sesshoumaru would never have predicted that he would be so close to the wind witch. She had just been a thorn in his side and then suddenly she became a pain in the ass because all he could think about was her. She was a nuisance that needed dealing with, but he never expected it to come to this. He noticed a change in her, a change in her expressions, her voice, her eyes. He noticed that she held herself differently.

She held herself as one would after an intense battle. Her shoulders sagged and it was then that he noticed how she forced all her weight onto him, leaning against him for support.

Kagura would never have predicted that she would be so close to the Lord of the West. He had just been a tool for her, a weapon to dispose of Naraku, but then suddenly he became something more. He was an unattainable dream. He was her romance hero, who would save her from her pathetic life and take her away. He was just a dream, but she never expected it to come to this. It was then that she noticed something different in him. His proud, straight back posture was broken and his breath tickled her face in big sighs.

He held himself as one would after an intense battle.

Suddenly, images of the recent war filled her mind. Images she tried to suppress for the some time she had left. She didn't want her last thoughts to be sad ones.

Her chain of thought was broken with a hand upon her cheeks and a body against her body. The two leaned against each other for support, but neither was strong enough to hold them up. They sank to the ground, relishing in the smell, touch, and sight of nature.

Their lips met.

His heart beat fast, but her imaginary heart beat faster.

They were drowning in their passion.

The poison acquired from Naraku's dying breath was taking its toll.

He held her, as their last breaths mingled in the humid, summer air, and he loved her. They fell against the yellow-green grass that scratched their legs, their backs, their arms, and they held each other. They held each other till finally the sunset and they were shrouded in darkness. They held each other as the moon lit up the sky, even till it too left. They held each other as they greeted the peeking sun once more.

They held each other, dead hand against dead hand… dead, lifeless face opposite dead, lifeless face… dead, cold lips atop dead, cold lips… limp arms entangled in an intimate embrace… legs pressed so tightly together.

They held each other.

And it would seem to you, as the reader, that he, the great taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, succumbed to the dangerous pleasure of love because he did, till the bitter end… love her.

Till sword met sword in a terrible war, till charm against charm, till their dying breath… in the end…

He loved her.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Yeah, I'm still on a one-shot rampage. This fic was just a sudden whim… I didn't even plan it out. All my other fics are on an indefinite hiatus, but I'll be working on one-shots for the meantime. **

**Lil-Sun-Rie**


End file.
